Falling with the Leaves
by Tokyosketch
Summary: The first time Luffy actually spoke to Law it was in autumn. The weather wasn't that nice, it looked like it was going to rain soon, but he walked through the park anyway.
1. Waiting for Wednesday - Prolog

**Falling with the Leaves**

_1. Waiting for Wednesday - Prolog _

The first time Luffy saw Law it was in spring, the guy was wearing a yellow shirt with a weird smiley on it, and jeans, sitting on one of the benches, reading a book.

Luffy just walked past him then, strawhat hanging around his neck, leash in his hand as his dog followed him through the park, or well. He followed his dog.

The guy just sat there, calm, turning a page, before glancing up at Luffy. Their eyes met then, but it wasn't like fireworks were exploding in his stomach or heavens angels started singing. He saw the other smile at his dog and then the moment was over.

He walked past and Law took his eyes back to his book.

* * *

The second time Luffy saw Law it was in summer, it was hot, and Luffy was sweating, and Law sat on one of the benches, reading a book again.

Chopper followed him on the leash, tired and sweating too. His thick fur wasn't made for summer. Luffys strawhat shielded his eyes from the sun so he didn't know if Law looked up at him at all, or if he smiled at his dog again.

* * *

The first time Luffy actually spoke to Law it was in autumn. The weather wasn't that nice, it looked like it was going to rain soon, but he walked through the park anyway, Chopper following him again.

It was then that his dog decided that sniffling Laws jeans, as the other was reading a book, is a good idea.

"Uhm, sorry about that" he says "I know I'm like supposed to let go of the trigger to stop him, but like, I think that would jolt him back, I don't want to hurt him"

"It's okay" the other says then, putting his book aside, bending down to pet Chopper "I like dogs"

For Luffy that was like an invitation. So he sits down besides the other man then, watching how Chopper acted like Law is the first one to ever give him that kind of attention.

"What's his name?" the man asks, and then after a pause "What's your name?"

"That little fur ball is Chopper, I'm Luffy" he grins.

"I'm Law" the other says, before tilting his head up to look at the clouds, and Luffy accidentally stares at his Adams apple "Do you think it's gonna rain?"

"Maybe" he returns, leaning back on the bench.

"I've got an umbrella in my car, so it's not a problem"

"It's not like the rain is gonna hurt" Luffy grins.

"Yeah, but who wants to get wet?" Law says, scrunching up his nose.

"Sometimes it's good to just let things happen" Luffy says and laughs "How much rain are we going to experience before we die?"

"Die of pneuomina, you mean" Law says and lifts an eyebrow at him.

Luffy just grins back, he doesn't have an answer to that.

"So what are you reading?" Luffy asks, trying to get a look at the book in Laws lap.

Law lifts his book then, showing him the book cover.

"Confessions of a Surgeon"Luffy reads out-loud, "Is it good?"

"It tells the truth" Law answers and puts the book down again.

"Oh? Are you a surgeon?" Luffy says and he can't help but sound impressed.

"I'm in my last year of training, so at the end of this year, I'll be" Law replies "I like to read this book to compare experiences"

Luffy nods, makes sense to him "How old are you?"

"26" Law says, watching as Chopper turns his attention to some pigeons.

Luffy doesn't really know about this stuff, but he thinks 26 is really young to be a surgeon.

"I'm 19" he answers instead "I'm on my gap year right now, so...I've got plenty of time"

"Huh, that's young" Law says and looks like he is thinking about something.

Luffy doesn't really know what he means, so he just says "I'm not a child"

"No, you're not" Law agrees easily, before he sighs and stands up "I've got to go, I will see you around I guess"

"Yeah" Luffy says "See you"

* * *

The next time he goes into the park, he is hoping to see Law, but the other isn't there.

In fact, he sees Law again after one week has already passed, and not in the park, but at night, outside of a local bar he and his friends like to go sometimes.

They are about to go in, when he catches him leaning against a house wall, smoking a cigarette.

He tells the others to go ahead and walks towards Law.

"Hey" he greets.

"Luffy" Law just says, taking a drag from his cigarette "It's a surprise seeing you here, I remember this bar being only for people who aren't minors anymore"

Luffy grins "Franky likes me"

"Who?"

"The owner of the bar, Franky, he likes me"

"That's good then"

"So are you alone here or...?"

"No, friends of mine dragged me here" Law sighs "They are getting wasted inside"

"Yeah, mine too" Luffy says, and watches how the streetlamp lights up Laws features in the most suiting way.

Law looks kind of dangerous, with his tattoos and piercings, lean but muscular build, and so much taller than Luffy.

Luffy is intrigued, but Law leaves him with a smile and a "See you around" again.

* * *

If he thinks about it, it's actually kind of weird, he talked to Law two times, but the other just won't leave his mind.

* * *

It's Wednesday when he walks to the park again and he sees him from afar. The other waves at him and he can't help but let a happy grin spread across his face.

"Hey" he says, as he sits down on the bench again, Law already putting his book aside "You do read a lot, don't you?"

"Reading is something that gives me peace" Law shrugs "I've read this book already though"

Luffy guesses that's just the kind of person Law is. Law thinks things over, mulls over a thought, looking for meaning and if not provided with one, he throws them away. He would read a book two or three times because he might could have missed something.

"So what do you like to do?" Law says then and Luffy has to think about it.

"I like to eat" he says and he is serious, but Law laughs like he made a joke.

Luffy just grins "Wanna grab some food?"

Law looks at him for a while, before he nods "I would like that"

Luffy has to tell himself that this is not a date.

* * *

Meeting up in the park and then doing something together becomes their routine. Somehow it's every Wednesday. Luffy doesn't even pretend anymore that he has to walk Chopper, and Law stops pretending that he is in the park to enjoy his book.

Sometimes Luffy catches Law looking at him in a way he can't really place. Sometimes he thinks Law is flirting with him, but he isn't really sure about it.

He can't help but be insecure about these things, because Law just makes him so nervous and unsure, makes him rethink things he never questioned before.

Law gets his heart beating faster and faster.

* * *

The next Wednesday, Law is already at the park when Luffy gets to their meeting place.

"Hey" Luffy says, greeting Law "I thought we could see this new action movie, it's about-"

He interrupts himself.

"Oh" he says, "What's wrong?"

Law looks exhausted, his normal bags under his eyes even worse than before. His expression defeated, his posture lacking the usual grace. Eyes red.

"I just...had a fight with someone" Law says, and then ruffles through Luffys hair "Don't worry about it"

Luffy blushes at the action, can't help it "You can tell me, you know" he says and means it.

"It's not important" Law answers and smiles at him, as if to reassure him.

"Who did you fight with?" he asks then.

"Not important" Law repeats after a while of silence and waves him off "Let's do something, I have been looking forward to see you"

He grins at him and Luffy can tell that Law is being honest.

* * *

It's been weeks, and he noticed that with Law, he can talk about absolutely everything. There's a sense of company and belonging without actually having to try; Law's not looking to cut him open and see what he's thinking, what he's feeling, and it's easy to just let his mind speak, when he is with him.

"Do you ever think about...like just taking a train to leave? Just let it take you somewhere? Anywhere?" Luffy asks, as they sit on the bench in the park and the autumn wind tousles their hair, the sun going down behind the clouds.

"I don't know" Law answers.

"I used to" Luffy replies, watching as Law pushes a fallen leaf away from his knee "When my brother died. I thought about it a lot"

"I think the thought of leaving is a better escape than actually leaving" Law says, and then "I would leave with you though"

Luffy isn't sure if Law is joking or not. With Law he just can't tell.

* * *

The next Wednesday morning came with the singing of birds and cold fog.

He and Law decided to meet up early this time.

He grabs a cup of coffee, black with two pieces of sugar, just like the other likes it, when he makes his way to the park.

"You want to go through the park a little?" he says, when he greets Law at their bench, handing him the coffee, who accepts it with a nod and a smile.

"Sure" Law says and starts walking besides him.

The trees are red and colorful, and Luffy thinks, while he likes the summer and spring, autumn is like natures grand finale, before it goes to sleep for a while.

"You look tired" he says, watching how Law falls easily into step with him.

"I took the night shift" Law answers, stuffing his hands in his pockets of his jacket "I came straight from work"

"You should be asleep right now, you look like you can barely stand"

"I'm fine" Law smiles "I'm used to lack of sleep"

"Seriously, you don't-"

"It's Wednesday" Law says, calmly, like that's a valid reason.

"And?"

"Wednesday is the day I get to see you, stupid"

He doesn't say anything to that, breath stuck in his throat, but he smiles at Law, and lets the topic go.

* * *

The Wednesdays got colder with each week, and Law fussed at his lack of appropriate clothing.

"Here" he says, getting his scarf off himself, before putting it around Luffys neck, the warm fabric of Laws scarf feeling good against his throat "Keep it, so at least you have one decent scarf, you idiot"

"Your tattoos" he says, as Law binds the fabric "I like them"

"You do?" Law says and looks at his hands, when he is finished "I thought...because of your brother..."

"It's just a word" he smiles and then "You look badass"

Law grins "Mission accomplished then"

"Seriously?"

"No, of course not" Law says and shrugs "I got them when I decided to be a surgeon"

Luffy laughs "Aren't your hands supposed to keep the living alive?"

"But death is inevitable" Law says and Luffy takes his hand to look at the ink letters more closely "They are just a reminder"

Luffy hums and lets Laws hand go, even though it was hard to do.

* * *

As usual Luffy made his way to the park in the following week, it started raining after he left his house, and he was way too lazy to go back, and way too eager to see Law, that he didn't care about getting wet.

"Hey" he says, walking towards Law, who stands in the rain, umbrella in hand, waiting for him.

Law smiles before pulling him in an one-armed hug. Luffy feels his cheeks getting heated at how close they are.

"You are wet" Law mumbles, before he lets him go.

He laughs "Yeah, the rain caught me by surprise"

"You're going to catch a cold this way" Law says and starts walking.

"Oh, doctor, doctor" Luffy grins and Law shoves him a little, but makes sure he stays under the umbrella with him.

"You should get out of these clothes" Law says, after a while, and Luffy isn't sure if he only imagined Laws little smirk.

"Your apartment isn't far from here, is it?" the other says then "We have to cut our meeting short today, but I'm gonna take you to your apartment"

Luffy nods and Law chuckles "Can't have you walking around in the rain and have you sick at the end of the day"

"I don't get sick" he sticks his tongue out at Law who laughs.

Apparently he does get sick, but it's not that bad with Law in his kitchen cooking him chicken soup and then staying a while at his bed, just talking about his day, bitching at him for his carelessness, until it's hard for him to stay awake and he falls asleep listening to Laws voice.

* * *

It's the end of autumn when he noticed he is in love with Law.

They start meeting up at Luffys place after that regularly, it's getting too cold outside to stay out for too long, so they mostly spend their time in Luffys little apartment, sitting on the couch enjoying hot tea, while the rain falls down outside, hitting the windows softly.

"I like your apartment" Law says, tea in his hands, as he looks around.

"Really? It's small and messy and-"

"It's perfect" Law says "It's home to you, isn't it?"

Luffy looks around in his own little space, after Ace died he moved out, he couldn't stay in the apartment they shared, too many memories reminding him of what he lost.

He stopped breathing after his brothers death and this apartment marks the start where the oxygen could fill his lungs again, without shredding him apart.

He looks at Law sitting on his couch, cross-legged, leaning against the cushions a little, relaxed and comfortable. Petting Chopper who is lying beside Law, leaning his head on the others lap.

"It's home" he says softly and Law smiles at him.

* * *

On some Wednesdays they even forgot the time, when they joke around in his apartment, play video games, or talk about everything and nothing. Luffy never tells Law to leave no matter how late it is.

And even if Law has to work on some Thursday mornings, the other never leaves before he feels like he really has to.

"You wanna stay the night?" Luffy asks "It's kinda late, and I doubt you want to walk through the storm"

Law snorts "Didn't you tell me to just experience things?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to get struck by lightening, smartass"

Law laughs "If you don't mind"

"I want you here"

Law looks at him then, and Luffy tries hard not to look away, tries hard to look into Laws eyes, and not at his lips when the other is so close.

When Law comes even closer to him, slowly, carefully, maybe unsure, and when Luffy notices how Laws eyes flick down to his lips, and he feels his thump softly sliding along the scar on his cheek, he wishes he had the guts to lean in more, just a little more, and kiss the other.

Before he can react though, the moment is ruined when Laws phone starts ringing, the other jerking his head back quickly, and Luffy lets out a disappointed sigh.

"Excuse me, I have to take this" Law says and goes to answer his phone in the kitchen, leaving Luffy alone in his living room.

* * *

It was a Friday and a surprise when he is at the park, walking Chopper when he sees Law and a young woman standing at their bench. He doesn't know why he is surprised, it was silly of him to think Law only goes to the park on Wednesday when he knows Luffy will be there too.

He makes his way over to them, before greeting them with his usual smile.

"Oi, Law" a women says, long pink hair falling down her shoulder "Who's your friend?" she smiles at him, a big toothy happy grin, as she hangs on the arm of the man he loves.

Law looks uncomfortable "That's Luffy, we met here, at the park"

"Aw, man" the woman says and pouts "He is a cutie! You never told me about him!" she smiles at him "I'm Bonney, by the way"

"Hey, nice to meet you" he says, smiling back, shaking the offered hand "And you know Law...?"

"Why, I'm his girlfriend" she grins.

Oh.

"Oh" he says, and his smile drops, although he tries to keep his expression from showing how hurt he is "I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

Law tries to say something, but Bonney punches his shoulder playfully "Hey! Jerk! How can you forget about me?"

"We don't know each other that long, Bonney" Law answers, taking the girls hand while he avoids meeting Luffys eyes "Or that well"

Liar, Luffy thinks, but he doesn't say anything and swallows his anger about it. Law never said anything about them, never made a promise, they never defined what their relationship is. And as far as Luffy is concerned, everything that made him think that maybe he and Law are, or could be, more than friends, could have been just in his head.

Maybe he just imagined the connection they have. Maybe the romantic feelings are from his side only.

Bonney smiles at him "You should tag along tonight, we are going to eat out with some friends"

He throws Law a questioning glance, but the other is still not looking him in the eyes.

He sighs and says "Another time maybe, I already got plans tonight"

They bid their goodbyes and when he starts walking home, he notices how the branches are bare, how the last brown leaves are only to be seen beneath his feet. The wind is cold and hurts his lungs as he breathes in.

It was winter, when he met the person Law is in love with.

* * *

I hope you liked it (:


	2. Break my Fall

Yoooo! :D I'm back already! Thank you for all you rev's 3 as you can see, it really motivates, haha :D Okay. I'm done talking now.

* * *

The rain is hitting his window softly, clouds dark, as he waits for the water to boil. The little lamp in his kitchen gives a warm light, but flickers sometimes, and doesn't do much to light up the small room. He makes a mental reminder to change the light-bulb soon, before it stops working entirely.

He pushes his bangs out of his face and can't help but let out a deep sigh when he hears laughter and a "God, Chopper, stop it" from his living room.

He leans against the counter, deep in his thoughts, the old clock on the wall ticking away as his mind repeats the last few days.

Law has a girlfriend. And as much as he wants to hate her for stealing the other man away from him, for being the person Law loves, for just being _there_. He can't. Bonney is actually a nice girl, friendly, funny, open-minded, truth be told, Luffy thinks, she is absolutely wonderful. He gets what Law sees in her. And the pink-haired girl didn't steal Law, because even if it hurts to admit it, Law has never been his in the first place.

Bonney was there first. Bonney was there before Luffy even knew him. They have been together for three and a half years now. Luffy is not going to be the one to try to tear them apart, even if his own heart has to suffer. He isn't even sure if he could, Law is obviously not interested in guys, although he thought that was the case.

Now he tells himself that he only made it up in his head, maybe he desired Law so badly, that he couldn't distinguish between Law only being a nice friend, and someone who would want to date him. He was always told that he possessed a vivid imagination.

He lets out a frustrated sigh again and tells himself not to think about it, as he takes the water from the stove to fill the cups, pouring it over the tea bags, before adding sugar.

He walks into his living room, where Law opened the window, because he likes hearing the rain, Luffy knows.

He is sitting at his usual spot, Luffys dog lying his head in the others lap. Law seriously wasn't joking when he said that he likes dogs.

He chuckles a little as he walks over, putting the cups on the small table, before letting himself fall against the cushions besides Law.

"Your dog loves me" Law says and grins at him, petting Chopper.

Not only my dog, he doesn't say.

"He loves you more than me" Luffy says and pouts, before a thought crosses his mind "Why don't you owe one? If you like them so much?"

"Oh, well" Law says, and scratches the back of his head "Bonney is allergic to dogs. Well, to all kind of animals with fur actually, so...yeah. It's just not an option"

"Ah, alright" he nods.

Law glances at him before he bends over to pick up his cup from the table, the movement causing Chopper to lift his head from Laws lap.

"It's Bonneys birthday soon" Law says then "She asks if you want to come, party's at our apartment"

"Yeah, sure" Luffy shrugs, although he doesn't want to be near the two at all "I have never been at your place before"

"It's nothing special" Law answers, taking a careful sip from his hot tea "I like your place much more"

Luffy just hums, and maybe he finds it kinda weird, that Law prefers his place over his own. His apartment is really nothing special, small, but warm and comfortable, lived in. But it's nothing to write home about. He doesn't get what Law likes so much about it.

"Mh, do I need to get her a present?" Luffy asks then, thinking it over "What does she like?"

"Food" Law says and chuckles "She is just like you"

He doesn't find it funny, in fact, he finds it to be the worst comparison ever. But he doesn't say anything, although he is sure his emotions about it are blatantly displayed on his face.

He wants to disagree and say that Bonney and him are nothing alike. Because she has everything he wants, and that is the biggest difference there can be.

Law can say something, so casual and so carelessly like that and he would never know how much these simple words hurt him. He can't fault him for that though, Luffy has kept his mouth shut, has never confronted Law about Bonney and him, and why he just didn't tell him. He doesn't get why Law felt the need to hide his girlfriend from him.

But now, when he thinks about it, while they could talk about everything and did talk about everything, they have avoided the topic of love, sex or anything that comes close to it. Luffy had just assumed, that Law was...well, gay.

Law doesn't even know that Luffy is. He never spoke about his preference.

Not much has changed between them since he learned that Law and his relationship can only exist on a friendly base. He made sure it didn't. He would rather stay Laws friend, and be happy for him, then lose him because he can't keep his heart in check.

He lets out a sigh, sometimes he wishes Law would have told him that his heart already belongs to someone, maybe he could have kept himself from falling then.

"What is it? You've been quiet today" Law says, and sends him a worried glance.

"Ah, it's just a headache" Luffy smiles reassuringly "Don't worry about me"

He has always been a bad liar, but fuck, Law is so oblivious, if he doesn't notice how he is in love with him, then he won't see through a simple lie like that.

"Can't help it" Law answers "Want me to go so you can take a nap?"

"No" he says, maybe a little bit too quick "Stay"

Law smiles at him, before lifting his hand to ruffle through Luffys hair, his fingers sliding through it softly and Luffy looks down at his hands, tries hard to keep the blush out of his face.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Law sighs, more to himself than to him, and lets his hand sink slowly.

Luffy lifts his eyes then, and Law actually looks troubled.

Maybe Law can't see through him, but the other man is not an open book for him either.

* * *

"Your neighbor is creeping me the fuck out" Law says, as they leave his apartment.

"Mh? Zoro? Why?" Luffy says, he never had a problem with the green-haired man, quite on the contrary actually. They are really close friends, and Zoro knows what he feels for Law, so the mans angry staring contest with Law might result from that.

Zoro thinks Law is a coward. Luffy doesn't get it.

"He always glares at me, whenever I meet him in the hallway" Law answers, shrugging "Not that I couldn't take him on, but..."

"Don't worry, that's just his face, he can't help it" Luffy chuckles.

Law snorts "He doesn't look that way at _you_ or that blonde guy that always lingers in front of his door, like he isn't sure if he wants to go in or not"

Luffy rolls his eyes "You mean Sanji, and yes, everybody only hates you, you poor thing"

Law shakes his head, but grins at him "That was not what I was trying to say, stupid"

"You love me" Luffy says and damn it, he really has to learn to keep his mouth shut. He is embarrassed and tries to hide his face into the scarf Law gave him once.

But Law just shrugs "Can't deny it" he says simply and, fuck, Luffy _wishes_.

He laughs instead "C'mon, let's just eat something"

"Tony's?" Law asks and Luffy just nods in agreement, it's their favorite Italian restaurant.

* * *

"Man, I wish I knew this restaurant sooner" Law sighs, a content smile on his face, when they sit down at their usual seats and have already placed their order.

"Tony's the best" Luffy grins.

"No doubt" the other man agrees "Thanks for introducing it to me"

"Yeah man" Luffy says "You should be grateful, you weren't living your life before"

"Oh, what would I do without you?"

"Eat at fuckin' pizza hut like a big nerd"

Law laughs then, open and free, and Luffy smiles at him. He loves these moments with Law. It's easy to pretend that there is no girlfriend then, there is no Bonney waiting for him, there is only Law and him and their favorite table, at their favorite restaurant, joking around, enjoying the others presence.

Maybe this is enough, maybe he doesn't need more.

When Law says goodbye to him later, and hugs him casually, he wants to stay close to Law, wants to bury his head in the other mans chest, wants to kiss Law, and wants the other to go home with him. He never wants to let him go, but he has to eventually and he realizes then and there, that what they have now, will never be enough for him

* * *

"Luffy!" Bonney squeals, falling around his neck "Thanks for coming! I'm glad! Come in, come in!"

"Thanks for the invite" Luffy smiles as she lets him go, can't help it, not when the girl is grinning so happily at him.

"I've got something for you" he says, and smiles when she claps her hands excitedly, before trusting her the two cards in her hand "Here, for you and Law, you could go out together. Or well, you can go with a friend, or whatever, you can go alone, I don't know-"

"Is it an "all you can eat" gift card from the new restaurant down-town?" Bonney asks and grins at him delighted, Luffy thinks she may be slightly drunk already "Ah! We should go together, Luffy! Law is just ashamed that I eat so much" she laughs "Right, sweetie?" she calls over her back and he sees Law coming up behind her.

"Right" Law smiles at him, and god, he looks so good. With his black jeans and simple white shirt, it's enough to make him look casually stunning.

Bonney goes back to the other guests with an "Look what I got motherfuckers!" waving her new present and Luffy can't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm glad you came" Law says, taking his jacket when Luffy shrugs it off.

"Wouldn't have missed it" Luffy says and smiles when Law puts a hand on his back to lead him into the living room.

There are already people mingling here and there, he notices how most of the men are sitting on the spacious couch and the armchairs and the girls sitting at a rather big dining room table. There is music in the background, and alcohol is located on both tables, the noise of excited conversation is filling the room.

Laws apartment, is well, big. And the more he looks around, he finds it's the complete opposite of his own. His is always a little messy, cluttered with things, photos of his friends decorating the wall, red and orange dominating his place. Laws own home is clean, wide open spaces, it looks expensive, organized, the walls are white and just here and there are abstract paintings hanging on the wall. There are no photos of Law and Bonney to be found, not even of some friends, making the whole place seem impersonal.

Luffy is a little bit surprised, he thought with a woman living here too, that everything would be a little bit more lovingly furnished.

And although the whole place is heated and warm enough to walk around in a shirt, everything still seems cold somehow.

If Law likes to live so neatly, how can he like Luffys home so much?

"Nice place" he says, although he never felt more uncomfortable, but he doesn't know if that is because of the apartment, or because he knows Bonney is here.

"Thanks" Law answers, but if the raised eyebrow is any indication, he knows that Luffy is just exchanging pleasantries.

"How come you never invited me here before? We always hang around at my place" It's a reasonable question, Luffy thinks.

Law seems to think about it, but then just says jokingly "Because of Chopper, obviously"

Luffy laughs and lets it go.

After Law introduces him to his friends, as "the guy I met in the park, that I told you about", he feels the uncomfortable feeling slowly ebbing away. Laws friends are funny, and exactly the type of people he would surround himself with. He sits cross-legged next to Law on soft cushions on the floor, their beer and some already drowned shots, standing on the small living room table.

He is talking to everyone at the same time and he doesn't feel like the odd one out, even though most of them are older than him.

It's when it's getting late and the alcohol is mostly empty that the girls come over to them and Bonney calls out to "Spin the bottle, you losers!"

"Bonney" Law says, raising an eyebrow "We are not in High School anymore"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Uptight, I forgot you were too old to be cool" Bonney just says and sticks his tongue out to Law, who seems unimpressed.

Luffy laughs and shoves Law in the side "C'mon Law, it's her birthday" he says and Law looks at him like he just broke his trust in humanity, before sighing in defeat.

Twenty minutes in the game, when everyone is laughing about the weird pairs, the man cheering when the women have to kiss, the woman laughing their ass off, when the guys have to overcome their need to run, when they are paired with one of their fellows. When they have moved on from sweet and innocent kisses to sticking each others tongue down their throat, it's then, when his own bottle slowly stops at Law, he wishes he just kept his fucking mouth shut.

Law stares at him for a moment, before he shakes his head "No"

Luffy tries not to show it, but his heart clenches at Laws blatant refusal to kiss him.

"Oh, c'mon, Law!" a guy named Shachi slurs "Look at him! He's cute! I would kiss him willingly"

Luffy can't help but blush at these words, seriously, a few of Laws friends are really weird.

Law throws a glare at Shachi, but before he can retort anything Bonney is interrupting him, by patting her boyfriends back "Don't be a party pooper baby" she says and kisses Laws cheek.

Luffy has to look away.

This is not how he-

"Fine" Law huffs, before the older man turns to him and says, while beckoning with his fingers "Come here"

Before he can react, before he can even get closer, Law has already taken his chin between his fingers, directing his face towards him, until their lips are pressed together, in a forceful kiss. Luffys heart beats hard against his chest, and he clenches his eyes shut when he feels the others tongue sliding into his mouth. He tries not to feel anything, tells himself that this, their first kiss may not be like he imagined it would be, but it's probably going to be the only kiss he will ever gonna get from Law. So he slides his hand into the others hair, feels the other sighing softly against his mouth.

And then it's over.

It's over and Law doesn't look at him, as he leans back and the girl, Luffy believes her name is Robin, already spins the bottle.

He knows that his cheeks are probably red, he feels overwhelmed with the situation, and his heart is beating so fast that his lungs, his mind can barely keep up.

He stands up then, needs a moment to himself, needs a moment away from Law, so his head can clear, so he can organize his thoughts.

He walks into the kitchen, where the noise of the living room is barely heard. He leans against the counter, closing his eyes as he lets out a rattling breath.

Fuck, he thought he could forget, suppress or fully lose the feelings he has for Law, thought he could just lock them away maybe, if he tried hard enough, if he just wants it bad enough, but now they are overbearing him, crashing his insides with their weight.

"Luffy? Are you alright?" Law asks, coming into the kitchen, before he chuckles "I'm sorry about them, they are too much sometimes"

No, he wants to say, he is not alright, and _you_ are too much, and that he hasn't been alright since he met Law, and fuck you, how dare you make him feel like there is _something _when there's nothing, nothing at all.

"Hey" Law mumbles, coming closer to him, and he just wants to escape, he can't have the other near him right now "What's wrong?"

"Nothing- I- just-"

"Is this about the kiss?"

Law just says it so easily, because with no feelings attached it must be easy for him. Luffy can barely open his mouth.

"No" he eventually gets out "I would have rather kissed Shachi, that's it" he jokes then and it takes all his willpower to contain himself.

Law doesn't smile at him like he expected him to.

"I don't believe you" he just says, and comes closer, until he is so close that Luffy has to swallow hard, before he has the guts to look up at Law.

"What are you-?"

Law smiles at him, although he looks confused, and unsure, and everything Law usually isn't and then Law leans in, he leans in and Luffy can feel a hand on his cheek, softly cradling his face.

His eyes flutter shut automatically, he can't help but lean in a little, just a little, until he feels Laws hot breath on his lips and Law murmurs "You are gonna be the death of me" against them, and then, then, it happens. Law overcomes the last bit of distance that was between them, until his body is pushed against his, and the others lips press gently against his own.

It's the second time he gets kissed by the man he loves, but this time it actually feels right, feels good. And he sighs into the kiss, his hands resting on Laws back, pushing him closer.

It's over as soon as it begun.

"Law! Move your ass and get some beer from the fridge!" a woman's voice, Bonney, yells from the living room.

Law pushes away from him then, wide eyed. And he doesn't say anything to him, just looks down for a moment, before he shakes his head at himself, and Luffy can already see the regret in the others face.

"Hey" he whispers, and he lifts his hand to put it on the others chest "Hey, you-"

But Law takes a step further away from him "I'm not-"

"Yeah, I know" Luffy just says and with these words he lets Law off the hook. Gives Law the opportunity to ignore what just happened.

Law simply nods and he still looks so troubled, so uncertain in his actions, and then he moves to take the beer out of the fridge before leaving Luffy alone in the kitchen.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and fuck, the pain is too pure to hide, so he just lets out a desperate noise and burrows his face in his hands.

When he comes back he sees Law at Bonneys side and jealousy crashes over him like a wave and he can't breath for a moment, but he can't look away either, even if Law doesn't meet his eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it (:


	3. Can't Pretend

'elloooo everybody ^.^ I'm back...finally! Wow, this chapter took way too long ro write! I'm so sorry for the long wait, especially after you guys left so many loving reviews x3, wow, I'm so happy you guys like it, seriously...my heart keeps exploding with every nice thing I read about this story, since it's already so dear to me. Ah gosh, okay, I'm getting sentimental, and nobody reads this anyway...so, I hope you enjoy reading (:

* * *

He doesn't stay long at the party after the incident in the kitchen, the fear of losing the control of his emotions too big.

He leans his head against the window, where the rain drops against and slides down, the taxi drives him through the night, jazz music playing on the radio.

He sighs, feeling lose at the seams and can't help but hate himself a little for checking his phone to see if Law send him a message. Usually Law asks him if he got home safe or if he is still on his way and wishes him a good night. There is no message though and even if he didn't expect one, not after what happened, it still breaks something inside of him then.

He shakes his head at himself, putting his phone back. Something unimportant like a that shouldn't hurt him so much.

Someone once told him that, when you're in love even the smallest things can break a person, back then he didn't get it, and now that he does, he wishes he never understood at all.

* * *

He hasn't heard from Law since Friday, it's kind of frustrating, the silence weighing him down. They used to text each other throughout the day, but now? Nothing. No text, no call, no surprised "I've bought Pizza" - visit. And god, isn't it sad how Luffy already misses him? How he stares at his phone like his glare can somehow reach Law through it? How he spend the last nights wide awake thinking about the scenario in the kitchen?

He feels pathetic.

And now, standing at their bench, rain dripping down the edges of his umbrella, waiting for a man that probably isn't going to come, doesn't help.

It's Wednesday and maybe he thought, hoped, that Law would be there. Because he hasn't called to cancel, hasn't said anything. Luffy just assumed that they are going to meet at their usual place again. No such luck though. He feels like kicking the stupid bench.

Absolutely and completely pathetic.

If he is honest with himself, he can't even be angry at Law. It's his own fault. The other was probably just messing with him anyway, kidding around, and then, maybe surprised that Luffy was so into it. He wants to slap himself for his stupidity. Law was probably not in the right mind, and he was well... not that drunk at all. He should have stopped him, he knows, but fuck, with the other pressing himself against him, kissing him like he is the only one worth kissing, like he has been desperate to do so, he just couldn't stop himself from letting Law do as he pleases. If the other man blames him now, he can't really fault him for that.

He looks at his phone, the other should have been here 20 minutes ago. He knows Law is usually overly punctual. He sighs and makes his way home.

* * *

"Stop your depressive sighing" Zoro says, as he looks through the CD's "You're putting me in a bad mood"

"_I am_ in a bad mood" Luffy huffs.

They are at the mall right now. Usually his Wednesdays are reserved for spending time with Law, but now he doesn't see why he should mope around at home, when he could hang out with Zoro. While the other is a good friend, he is really shitty at giving advice to people, but it's nice to talk to someone about his problems with Law anyways. Even if Zoro just hums at the right times, he knows the other is listening.

"Yeah, I know" the green-haired man says, before ruffling through his hair "Lets grab some coffee, alright?"

"Alright" he sighs again, and Zoro throws him a pointed look.

"I want a milkshake, though" he says after a moment, ignoring the others glance.

They walk through the crowd then, and Zoro talks about his job at the towns middle-school and how he teaches the kids to start with kendo, even though he should play something like Basketball with them in P.E., and how he doesn't give a shit about Basketball and the headmaster should just fuck off. Luffy laughs now and then starts talking about how he always liked Baseball the most.

He knows Zoro is just talking so much, so he doesn't get enough room in his head to think about Law. He doesn't think he can stop that though, Law is always on his mind, but Luffy appreciates the effort.

When he lets out a loud laugh after Zoro states how the headmaster could shove the basketballs up his ass, for all he cares, it's then, that he sees them and his laugh dies instantly in his throat.

"Oh, no" Luffy mumbles and Zoro asks "What?"

He points to Law and Bonney, walking towards them, Bonney excitingly talking, holding a slice of pizza in one hand, and Laws in her other. His heart sinks instantly at the sight and he swallows hard.

"Let's just walk in the other direction before he notices-" he says tensely and tries to tear his eyes away from the pair. But it's too late then. Law has already seen him, met his eyes over the distance, before quickly looking away, obviously choosing to ignore him. If Luffy is honest with himself, he never thought blatant rejection could hurt so much.

He sees how Law tries to get Bonney to walk the other way, away from them, but the pink haired girl has already seen them and soon starts calling out his name, while waving at them. She then proceeds to walk towards them, pulling Law after her, who looks like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Oh, no" Luffy repeats, but tries to smile, lifting his hand in greeting, before he feels a strong arm sliding around his waist, fingers gripping his hip "What-? Zoro?"

The green-haired man just grins down at him, pulling his body even closer to his side "Just trust me"

Before he can retort anything, Bonney and Law are already in front of him.

God, he hates to admit it, but they look so good together. Laws dark and kinda dangerous look, paired with Bonneys colorful appearance just really makes them stand out. Although, he thinks, Law probably doesn't need Bonney to draw attention.

"Hey, Luffy! Nice to see you!" she smiles, a little out of breath from trying to get to them so fast.

He doesn't really look at her, his eyes fixed at Laws face who looks uncomfortable and doesn't even look at them, his gaze sliding through the crowd.

He looks as disinterested as can be.

"Who's your friend?" she asks then, still grinning, as her eyes wander to Zoros arm around his waist.

"That's Zoro, we're neighbors" Luffy answers, quickly tearing his eyes away from Law, to look Bonney in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you" the girl smiles, shaking Zoros hand "So what are you two up to this rainy Wednesday...?"

"We're just-"

"We are on a date" Zoro interrupts, and Luffy nearly chokes on his breath.

He feels Laws gaze on him instantly, his piercing look, and he feels a blush spreading across his face, before he can help it. What the hell is Zoro thinking? He basically just officially outed him, god, why would he-? Luffy actually feels anger bubbling up inside of him, but tries to swallow it. Zoro said to trust him, so he just plays along and forces a smile on his face before nodding.

Bonney looks shocked for a moment, but she pulls herself together quickly "So you are gay? I didn't know that" she says bluntly, before looking at Law "Honey, did you knew that?"

"No" Law just answers, and still, Luffy doesn't dare to look at him. Fuck, this is going to change everything.

"It's not a big deal" Luffy just says and shrugs his shoulders. But it_ is_, it's a huge deal and his and Laws relationship may never be the same, even if they work out the problems they have now, they will never function the same way as before. His heart clenches a bit, as the realization of that hits him.

He wants to get out of Zoros hold, feels the strong need to push the other away just to _explain. _But what would he say anyway? What could he possibly say to change anything?

He bites his lip and keeps silent when Bonney remarks that they look cute together. After that they just chat for a while, until Law says that they probably should get going.

They bid their goodbyes and when he is certain the couple is out of ear-shot he turns towards the green-haired man before pushing himself out of Zoros hold

"What the fuck?" he spits, but the other just lets out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny? God! This was awkward as hell!" Luffy says, desperately.

This just ruined everything.

"You don't get it, do you?" Zoro asks, still trying not to laugh, before gesturing in the direction Law and Bonney walked off to "He was really irritated...and so confused, god, hilarious"

"What?!"

Zoro snorts "Were you so concentrated on being embarrassed that you didn't even notice the glares he shot at me?"

"I-" Luffy says, before shaking his head "You got it all wrong"

"Me?" Zoro answers, before laughing "No, it's you who doesn't get it"

"No, look, he-"

"I don't know what his problem is" Zoro interrupts him and starts walking again "But he really didn't like the thought of you going out with me, sure, I can't read minds, but that much was obvious"

Luffy is silent for a while. He doesn't really get it and it's all a mess in his brain anyways. The encounter with Law just left him shaken and confused, Zoro with his far-fetched theories doesn't make it any better.

He lets out a deep sigh, before he links arms with Zoro, who looks down at him, lifting an eyebrow, confusion evident in his face.

Luffy grins up at him and says jokingly "We're on a date, aren't we?"

Zoro laughs then "We are"

* * *

He walks into his kitchen, the light-bulb still flickering over his head, and Luffy glares at it.

"Yeah, yeah" he mumbles to himself, "Gotta get a new one, I know" he sighs then, before leaning against his kitchen counter, while he waits for the water to boil.

He looks to the side, where the small window is located, but the darkness of the night prevents him from seeing anything but his own reflection.

It's late at night, the sound of the rain hitting against the window fills the room and even with Zoro sitting in his living room, he feels lonely.

"Shit" he curses out of pure frustration. It could have been different, he thinks, taking the hot water from the stove, before filling a cup with it, putting a teabag and sugar in. It could have been different, if he didn't let himself fall for Law. If he wouldn't have been stupid enough to believe there would ever be a chance for them to be something more, he wouldn't be hurting right now.

He clenches his eyes shut, letting out a deep sigh, before taking a beer can out of his fridge for the green haired man.

This is the worst.

And Zoro wasn't helping the situation at all.

He gets back to his living room where Zoro is sitting on the couch, Chopper in his lab and Luffy has to smile a bit. It just reminds him a little of Law, that is all.

He shakes his head at himself, making his way over to thrust Zoro the can in his hand.

"Thanks" Zoro says, before opening it and taking a sip. Luffy just nods, and lets himself sit beside him.

"It's stormy outside" he mumbles, as he hears thunder from afar.

"Mh?" Zoro lifts an eyebrow "Darling," he says then, smirking at him and Luffy rolls his eyes, "Are you scared?"

He gives Zoro a light shove "I'm not, idiot. In fact, I kinda like them"

He gets pulled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rings. He blinks, tea cup still in his hands as he moves up to open the door.

"Who's that?" Zoro asks from behind him and Luffy can't answer because-

It's Law. Standing in front of him, dripping wet, is Law.

He feels his breath get stuck in his throat and he nearly lets his cup slide out of his hands.

"Hey" the taller man says, "Can I come in?"

"Uhm," Luffy starts, intelligently, before taking a step to the side "ah, uh-, sure"

"Thanks" Law says, looking around the room until his gaze lands on Zoro, his expression hardens, but he stays silent, not commenting on the fact that the other man is here, late at night.

Zoro just eyes him warily, while Law starts taking his coat off to throw it over one of the chairs and says casually "Nasty weather, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it" Law answers drily, black hair still dripping droplets of rain on his wet face, Luffy has to chuckle a little. Law looks like a wet dog.

"Got caught in it, I should have taken my umbrella with me"

"I'm gonna get you a towel" Luffy says, putting his tea cup on the table before making his way to the bathroom. When he gets there, he closes the door and leans against it just to take a moment to himself, taking a deep breath, trying to get the thoughts running through his mind into the right order. Just Law's presence is making him nervous and he feels silly, he shakes his head at himself, his hand sliding against the wooden door. Law shouldn't get his heart beating like this.

The feelings he has for Law are nothing new to him, but he never felt so weighed down by them like he does now. They're just a burden he has been carrying around in his heart.

When he comes back with a towel, Zoro has left, and Law is standing in his living room, looking kind of lost. His heart clenches a little bit at the sight, only a few weeks ago, Law felt completely at ease and comfortable in his home. What changed?

Did he let his love for the other man come in between them so much, that Law can't even feel content in what he considered his favorite place to be?

"He left" Law says, unnecessarily and nods as a thank you when Luffy gives him the soft towel.

"I see" Luffy just answers, sitting down on the couch, taking his cup from the table again.

He doesn't know what to do with Law, now that he is standing in front of him.

Why is he even here anyways? He didn't even care to look at him when they met at the mall, and now he is in his living room, drying his hair and face with a towel.

"Sit down" Luffy says, because he doesn't know what else to say and he feels awkward with Law standing in the room like that.

"My jeans is...well..kind of.." Law just mumbles, fingers tapping against the wet denim of his pants "Don't want to get your couch-"

"I don't mind" Luffy interrupts, and watches how Law sits down.

"Sorry for interrupting your...date" Law says, looking at Chopper who has curled up under the small living room table.

Luffy blinks a little, and again, he doesn't really now what Law is thinking. He can't read Laws voice, can't read his expression and he feels a little helpless, because what is he supposed to say now? Should he tell Law that Zoro was just kidding? That he is not dating anybody? Or should he just play along?

Law pulls him back out of his thoughts, before Luffy can even try to answer "What was he even doing here...so late at night?"

Luffy furrows his brows, and he studies Law's face, who's now looking at him, irritation evident in his face, confusion leaking through his voice "I mean..." Law says then, and his hands splay out over his still wet jeans, fingers sliding over the denim of his thigh "You weren't going to...?"

"...What?" Luffy asks then, when Law doesn't end the sentence.

"Never mind" Law answers, hastily, eyes sliding back to the window, where the rain is still hitting against.

Luffy hears the threatening sound of thunder and he feels the need to open the window just a little bit, because he knows Law likes hearing the rain, likes the sound of nature raging outside, when he is inside. Safe.

But he doesn't, too focused on the situation he has to manage now.

"I don't want you to date Zoro"

His eyes widen, his fingers clutching desperately at the tea cup, afraid of letting it fall. What is Law getting at? Is Law trying to tell him he doesn't like him being gay? Or that he doesn't like Zoro?

Or is Law jealous?

He shakes his head at himself, quickly trying to get his mind from going in _that_ direction. Law is not like himself, Law has a girlfriend, has a steady relationship, there is no way the other man would ever feel something like jealousy because of him dating another man.

"I-" he starts and he wants to say, that he isn't dating Zoro, that they were just joking, that they should forget the kiss they shared in Law's kitchen, the best kiss he might ever get, even if it hurts him. He wants to apologize for not telling him sooner about his sexual orientation, for not telling the truth. He doesn't get any of that over his lips though, his mouth forms one word before he can even comprehend that he has said it.

"Why?"

Law looks at him then, a tattooed hand sliding through his, still slightly wet hair "You two don't fit together"

Luffy lifts one eyebrow, ready to counter that argument but Law says quickly "I mean, he is all serious, and you are just that happy and easygoing guy, I just don't-"

"_You_ are _all serious_ too, and we are friends"

They are still friends, right?

"Yes" Law says, and he looks irritated "But he is too old for you"

"Huh? He is only two years older...yours and Bonney's age difference is much bigger" Luffy says, and he's really getting confused now. What is Law's problem?

"Don't compare us" Law grits out, before saying "Zoro seems like a jerk"

"You don't even know him" Luffy replies and he puts the cup back on the table now. The tea now cold anyway.

"But you do?" Law snaps then, and Luffy flinches a little at Law raising his voice, surprised to see the other man getting angry beside him. He is used to see Law calm and collected, but the other looks like he can barely contain himself.

"I-" Luffy starts, but stops himself then, because he doesn't even know what he should say. Doesn't know what Law wants him to say.

"You what?" Law asks then, and he stands up, Luffy sees Chopper lift his head alarmingly at the sudden movement, and Luffy makes a soothing noise to tell him it's alright, before he stands up too, feeling too small, being stared down by the taller man.

"I don't...I don't know, okay?" Luffy says then, and he watches how Law takes a step closer to him, he takes a step back, trying to put distance between them, because he can't read Law right now, and it's kind of scaring him a little. He thought he has seen all of Laws facets, but he has never seen him like that.

"There's a lot you don't know" Law replies, and shakes his head "I don't even get it myself, but I-" he stops himself, still coming closer to him, until Luffy feels the hard wooden door pressing against his back. Until Law is cornering him.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say" Luffy answers then, his voice shakes a little, because it's the truth, and he can't think straight, not with Law so close to him. He closes his eyes, the others presence feels overwhelming to him, and he is sure his heart is ready to burst out of his chest.

"You-" he starts, but then he feels a hand on his cheek, and he opens his eyes, just to find dark ones staring back at him. He swallows hard, can not help it, his eyes flickering down to the others lips, and he tries to wrap his head around it, because fuck, _fuck_, what is this? Why is Law acting like this? Why is he this close to him? Can't he see how confusing this is to him? How he can barely breath? How everything is too much for him?

How he can not stop himself from wanting Law?

He tries to remember how to breath, when Law leans down towards his face. A single water droplet trickles down on his face from a strand of Law's black hair, his mind flashes in red warning lights, and screams at him to get the fuck away from the man who is about to kiss him

Who already has someone to love.

"Law-"

Law's hand moves up, grabbing the back of his head, and the kiss is crushing like he doesn't want them to say words that are inadequate. Luffy kisses him back, feeling torn open, closer to Law than he has ever felt to anyone before and he realizes then and there, that's where he wants to keep him. Close. At the core. He wants Law to know the things he used to tell his brother, all the secrets he has, he wants Law to be the one. He wants him.

Law presses him against the door, body flush against his own, and Luffy can't help but whine low in his throat at the feeling. Laws finger slides softly through his hair, and Luffy lets his hands rest on Laws back, fingers clenching in the others damp shirt.

He gasps when he feels Law slide one of his legs in between his own, and the other uses this opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth, meeting his own in a hot kiss. Luffy feels his heart beat hard against his chest, his breath coming heavy, his head a mess.

They are making a mistake, Luffy knows, but fuck, it's hard to escape the feeling spreading through his body, making his heart beat like thunder.

Too much.

He pushes his hands against Laws chest and turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss. His breathing heavy, as he forces himself to look at the other man.

"What about Bonney?"

Law raises an eyebrow, and he looks troubled for a moment, just a moment, maybe, before he pushes close to him again, and Luffy feels his breath, hot against his lips, feels the wooden door, hard against his back, hears the thunder growling outside.

"Forget her for now, will you?" the words are mumbled against his lips.

And Luffy closes his eyes again, and lets himself have this moment. This moment where he can pretend that Bonney doesn't exist, that he is the only one for Law, just as much as he is for him.

He lets himself have this moment, because he knows, he might never get it again.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it (:


	4. True Love on the Side

Whaaaaaat...back already? mh, yeah! I have time now I guess :D So thank you so much for your support, and all the love this story gets, as you can see, it really motivates haha x3 :D :D I hope you enjoy reading (:

* * *

They tumble backwards, exchanging kisses, hands roaming. Luffy can't tell where is up and down, what is right and what is wrong. His head is spinning and his mind is still screaming at him. But. But, _this_, this is it. This is what he wants, wants Law in every way possible, and he doesn't care, he just can't give a fuck anymore. Not when his heart is nearly bursting out of his chest, when it's beating so quickly, out of happiness, adrenalin, because everything is slowly coming together, because this is what he lets himself have after everything, because of love. Because of Law.

The moment is ruined though, when he pushes against Law's chest, and the other moves backwards, not breaking their kiss, when they try to get to his couch, it's then that Law hits the lamp standing next to the couch, and it falls down, with a loud clang, and as the glass breaks, shatters on the floor, they break apart as well.

Law pushes him away, as if the sound was a wake up call to him, puts distance between them, and his eyes are wide, and he wipes his hands over his mouth and Luffy just stares, because fuck, what now? Law looks like a deer in headlights, like he can't even comprehend what he just did, even if he started it all and fuck.

He started it, and Luffy is not going to let Law get away with it again. He's not going to pretend it didn't happen, he won't be this nice again just to be ignored after. No, not again. He's gonna fight for it now. If he has to, if Law makes him.

They are breathing heavily and Luffy clenches his fist, can't help but feel afraid of what is to come.

The thunder is still growling outside, rain still hitting his windows and then Law says, "I'm not," and the confusion is blatant on his face "I'm not like you"

He doesn't say anything, waits for what Law has to say.

"I don't kiss guys, I don't-" Law says and then he laughs, disbelievingly, shaking his head "Fuck, what the hell has gotten into me?!"

And it's like Luffy has known it would come to that, he is not surprised at Law's statement nor at his outburst, so he just chuckles bitterly, without humor and speaks his thoughts.

"I knew it" he says, while Law tries to flatten his shirt.

"Knew what?" the taller man says, his hands stopping, and he looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

He tries to appear nonchalant, although his heart is racing.

"That you are freaking out"

"Don't try and analyze me" Law snaps, taking his coat from the chair, and then "I gotta go"

"No" Luffy says, moving in front of the door, so Law doesn't even get a chance to reach the doorknob. He is not going to let Law leave now. He won't make this easy for him. He is being selfish now, but fuck it, he can be as selfish as he fucking wants to be. And maybe he is, just a little, when it comes to Law, he is selfish. He tried thinking that he is not, that he won't come between Law and Bonney, but fuck it, fuck it now, because his own happiness is just as important, and if he has to be a little bit selfish now, then so be it.

"It pisses you off, doesn't it" he says, because it's the truth, behind Laws blatant desperation and confusion there is also anger. He can see it clearly in the others dark eyes "That you want to kiss me, it pisses you off"

"Shut the fuck up" Law snarls and his tone is cold, but not steady at all.

He gets under Laws skin, and that is reason enough not to give up now.

"Calm down" he says, because he doesn't want him to get mad, even more than he already is, he wants to take Law apart, he wants to know what makes him tick, what he thinks about him, if he even thinks about him, because Law never leaves his mind, and it would only be fair.

If he can't get Law out of his head, Law is not supposed to get rid of him either.

Law doesn't say anything, he groans in frustration and tries to move past him, but he stands in front of the doorknob, and he doesn't plan on leaving. Doesn't plan on letting Law go.

"Let's talk about it" Luffy says, and although he has so much to say, wants to spill his heart, he knows he is not going to, not now, this conversation is not about him, but about Law.

"There is nothing to talk about" Law mumbles, and he sighs defeated "I'm not gay, Luffy"

He lets out a deep breath, calming himself down, after the kiss, the passion, they just shared, he knows Law is just lying to himself.

"Closet-case" he says, and maybe he shouldn't have, because Laws brows furrow angrily.

"What did you just say?" his voice trembles.

"You heard me"

He won't back down now, he will force Law to admit it.

"You kissed me" he says now, fuck, this is the only way, he needs to confront Law about it, or he will never have peace, his mind will always ask _what if _if he can't be upfront about it now "Twice" he adds, "You told me to forget about your girlfriend, _fuck_, Law, do you even-"

"This doesn't make me a fag" Law snaps, but his voice sounds feeble, pleading "Don't make it more than it is"

His heart stops then, for a moment.

His whole being yearns for the other man and he is telling him not to make a big deal out if it?! He kissed him twice, he gave him the feeling that there is something, and now he is here, standing in his living room, and tries to tell him that he should not take their kiss seriously? That he shouldn't take Law's words, or his actions serious? Is that what he wants to say?

"Go home" he says then, defeated, and moves away from the door, because he can barely stand looking at Law. With the other disregarding him like that, so easily, all the fight has left him.

"I-" Law starts, but Luffy interrupts "Don't"

"No, you-, sorry, I-" Law shakes his head, and Luffy never saw someone so shaken and confused "I just don't know what to do"

Yeah, Luffy thinks, same.

"I love Bonney" Law mumbles then, and Luffy can't help but flinch a little at the words and he looks at the floor, trying to hide his hurt expression. It hurt him. Hearing those words, coming from Law, spoken with so much sincerity, that Luffy has now doubt that the other is speaking the truth, it hurt him, and he can't remember how to breath.

"So why do I want you?" Law sounds utterly helpless.

Luffy holds his breath, this is not what he expected Law to say. Not what he expected at all.

He wants him? Him? All of him? Or just his body? Is it lust or love that drives Law towards him? Is it mere curiosity how it would feel to fuck a guy? What is Law thinking?

"I-" he starts, shaking his head at himself, because he doesn't really know what to say, but he just starts talking anyway, the silence between them unbearable, and he feels the strong need to break it. "I think, you should try to figure it out"

"Yeah," Law says, nodding "Give me a few days...to sort myself out"

Luffy nods, keeps his head down, his heart hurting, but startles when he feels a hand ruffling softly through his black hair as Law walks past him and out of the door, closing it behind him.

Luffy leans against it, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He realized, he wants Law in any way he can get him, he will take anything he can get.

He never lost his heart to someone like that, and he never felt so weak in his life.

* * *

He hasn't heard from Law in 23 days. 23 days without a single word or text, 23 days without Law.

He has been waiting, has been waiting for the other to show himself in front of his door, or even at their bench, but the other isn't coming and he feels stupid for ever believing Law would choose him, or even think about it seriously.

Why would Law throw his relationship away for someone like him? Why would he? Bonney is a wonderful girl and he is just...a guy.

And there is the problem, that he is, in fact, a guy.

He sighs sadly, maybe he should give Law more time, maybe he should just go there and tell Law that he doesn't want to see him anymore. He would wait a million years for him, but...he doesn't think he can be happy that way...waiting for someone like that. It's not like him. He can't put closure on the matter, if he still has hope.

It's getting December and he watches the snow falling down on the outside of his window, this is the coldest and loneliest winter he has ever known.

"I miss you" he mumbles to himself, before walking back to his couch, letting himself lie down, head propped up against the soft cushions. He sees Chopper curiously lifting his head under the table, and he smiles a little, before tapping his stomach and his dog jumps up to curl up against him, head resting on his chest and Luffy lets his hand pet Chopper absently.

Maybe Law really just needs more time...

Luffy shakes his head at himself, he is just desperately clutching at straws now, trying to find a reason to hope.

He gives Law until evening to reach him somehow, and if he doesn't...Luffy will put an end to it. Will tell Law, that whatever they had, is over. He quickly blinks away the tears that have gathered behind his eyelids before they have a chance to slide down. He will not let himself cry over it, he is stronger than that.

He lets out a groan in frustration, and stares at his phone lying on the table and tells himself, that surely, today is going to be the day, where Law is going to write him.

He doesn't want to admit that Law and his relationship, be it a platonic one or otherwise, has ended.

* * *

"If you are not coming back I will assume that he is making sweet, sweet love to you in his big ass, overly pretentious, apartment, alright?"

Luffy rolls his eyes "That's not going to happen"

"I'm just saying" Zoro says, parking his car near Laws apartment complex "I won't wait the whole night for you"

"It won't take that long, don't worry" he says, moving to get out of the others car.

"Kay" Zoro says "I'm gonna wait then"

"Thanks" he smiles.

"Hey, Luffy" Zoro starts, and he turns around just before he slams the door shut "It's gonna be alright, you hear me?"

He breaths out "Yeah"

* * *

He lifts his hand nervously, standing in front of Law's and Bonney's apartment and he can't help but feel a lump in his throat, before ringing the doorbell.

It took him all day to even get here, and now, in the evening, he thought he would be prepared but he is seriously not ready to have that conversation with Law, he doesn't think he ever will, nobody is ready to get their heart broken.

He takes a deep breath, just before the door opens, and Law stands there, his eyes wide in surprise, as he utters out a "Oh, hello"

"Hey" he breaths, and he wants to apologize for coming uninvited, wants to say sorry for wanting Law so much that he just couldn't wait. For being so impatient. "Can I come in? Or are you busy?"

"No, not at all" Law mumbles, stepping aside to let Luffy into his apartment.

It's just as cold and empty as he remembers it, and without all the people here like last time, maybe even more so.

"Bonney's not here?" he asks and hopes his voice is as casual as can be.

"She has night shift at Pizza Hut" Law says, as he takes his jacket "You want coffee? Or tea?"

"I'm good" he mumbles, trying to find something to say, but now that he is here, he feels a little lost.

"I don't have much time" he adds then "Zoro is waiting in the car for me, he-"

"Zoro?" Law asks, and his expression changes "You still go on dates with him?"

Oh yeah, he nearly forgot that Law thought he had a date with the green-haired man.

"No" he just says "We are friends"

Law just hums as an answer, and it's awkward between them, a thick tension is hanging in the air and he can nearly feel it crashing down.

He tells himself to get to the point as quickly as possible, like a band-aid you have to rip off as fast as you can, so it doesn't hurt as much. He doesn't think it will work in this situation, though.

"This," he motions between them "is not going to work, is it?" he asks, his heart is beating rapidly in his chest.

"What?" Law asks, clearly shocked at Luffys words, and then he frowns "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think-" Luffy starts, and the words feel heavy on his tongue "I don't think I want to see you anymore"

"What?!" Law repeats again, obviously having problems trying to catch up.

Luffy starts shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, this is hard for him. His mind keeps telling him to go through with it, but his heart is still desperately clinging onto Law.

"It's just..I don't see how it will work out" Luffy says, and his voice shakes a little "You don't know what you want, heck, you think you are straight and-"

"I _am_ straight" Law interrupts angrily and Luffy rolls his eyes, before going on "You keep kissing me, and looking at me like _that_ and acting like I'm so important to you and I just..." he trails off, before taking a deep breath, Law still looking like he doesn't know what to do. "I can't keep on hoping again and again, because you feel like kissing me out of nowhere just to push me away"

"I thought you would give me time!" Law snaps, angrily, taking a step forwards him.

"I have!" Luffy says, raising his voice to match Law's.

"It's not enough!" Law says then, and Luffy can see the desperation on his face "It's hard alright?! I don't know what I want"

"Look, I know what a straight man freaking out looks like and you've got all the symptoms, so why not just accept it for what it is?"

"Don't" Law grits out, obviously not liking what Luffy is implying "I've got a mature, loving and a fucking nice relationship and it's pissing you the hell off, isn't it?!"

"No" he corrects Law, because, seriously? He has been nothing but nice to Bonney, and then "I'm pissed off because you can't take responsibility for your actions. That you think you can go around avoiding me and-"

"I'm trying!" Law snaps then, fists clenching at his side "I'm trying to get it into my brain that I want you!"

Silence.

They are both breathing heavily, and Luffy can't wrap his head around what Law just said. Again. He told him that 23 days ago, and nothing had changed.

He tries to say something, but Law doesn't let him, closing the gap between them to kiss him hard.

He pushes his hands to Law's chest immediately, trying to move his face to the side, to break the bruising kiss because, fuck, he won't let himself be kissed just to be avoided after. It's not how it works anymore, he won't let his heart win the battle against his mind, it will only hurt him. All his choices just left him miserable, and fuck, he just wants the heavy feeling in his chest to go the fuck away.

Law's hand moves to his face, to hold him in place, while the other finds the hem of his shirt, sliding across his bare skin, his hand warm and nice and he can't help but arch into it.

God.

He takes all his strength to push Law away then, and the other stumbles backwards, back hitting the wall. Law's eyes are dark and his expression shows the barely contained want.

He moves his hand to his mouth, feeling flushed, and he shakes his head quickly "No, not again"

"You don't say no to me" Law says, and he presses right back into Luffy's space, and he can feel how Laws hands curls around his hip, thump brushing his skin.

His breath hitches when the taller man moves to press his crotch right against his own, Law looks so angry, nearly livid, and his gaze is hungry and swirling with emotions he doesn't want to read.

And fuck, fuck, he can't resist him, not like this. Not ever.

So he launches forward, kissing the taller man, desperate and rough and Law acts immediately, turning them around, to press Luffy against the wall, and his hands are everywhere, bruising, needing to touch. He feels Law push his tongue through his parted lips to meet his own, and he can't help but groan into the kiss.

God, Law is all he can think of, all he can feel.

"Fuck," Law curses, his voice low, and Luffy can feel his skin crawling with want. Heart exploding inside his chest.

"Yeah" he breaths, against Laws lips before the other pushes their mouths together again. He feels Law lick inside his mouth, teeth biting his lower lip and their hips still press together urgently.

Everything feels hot, and the need is devouring him as Law grinds against him, fast, faster. He feels Law hard against his thigh and he nearly smirks triumphantly, before cupping Laws jeans-clad erection in his hand, the taller man pressing against his hand immediately, gasping at his touch "It must annoy you so much" he breaths, hot against the others lips "That I get you so hard"

"Fuck you" Law snarls, and slams him back against the wall, snatching his wrist to hold it over his head, fingers digging into his pulse, before crashing his mouth over his own, hips into his.

They rut against each other, desperately and Luffy feels like he is in heaven. Law is holding him up, supporting his body, hot and hard, pressing his back into the wall, and fuck, he can't help but moan at the feeling of them grinding together like that.

"Are you close?" Law asks then, his hand letting Luffys wrist go, voice shaking "Luffy, are you close?"

"Yeah, ah- I'm gonna- ngh-" he ends up moaning desperately then, jerking against Laws body, clenching his eyes shut as he comes inside his pants.

"Fuck yeah" Law breaths as he comes as well, his lips hot against his skin, and they sink into each others arms, holding the other up. Soon he can feel tiny kisses and bites at the side of his neck, and he lets out a sigh, never having felt so content in his life.

"Please don't ignore me again tomorrow" he says, after he could breath kind of normally again. Though he can't stop his heart from beating hard in his rip-cage.

"I won't, but-" Law mumbles, and Luffy can feel his hand sliding softly through his hair "Not a word to Bonney though"

His heart clenches, because he remembers, yes, Law is not his, the man he loves has a girlfriend. He squeezes his eyes shut then, still leaning against Law. Is it worth it? Is it?

Is he that selfish?

"I won't tell her"

* * *

"We can...keep doing this, right?" Law says, when they get to his door and Luffy is ready to leave.

What exactly is Law asking of him? What is _this_?

He just mumbles "Yeah" because fuck, it's Law, and who is he to refuse him?

Law smiles, hand sliding through his black hair "Good"

And then Law bids him goodbye, with a hard and bruising kiss, and a reminder not to tell a single soul.

* * *

Zoro already left when he came back to the parking lot, and he can't really blame him at all, so he decides to walk home. It's kind of a long walk, and the cold doesn't really make it easier for him. The fresh air is good for him though, it helps him to clear his mind and get's his muddled thoughts in the right order again. He buries his face into Laws scarf, trying to ignore how it doesn't even smell like the older man anymore.

It's only when he is home that he realizes what kind of relationship he has fallen into with Law.

What he is to Law now, what Law wants him to be.

A secret.


	5. What Asking Gets You

Hellooooo everybody x3

I'm uploading this again, why? I don't know. I told myself to keep working on the other stories, but in the end I keep turning to this...It can't be helped.

* * *

**5. What Asking Gets You**

"You are really going through with it?" Zoro asks, as he leans back into the soft cushions of his couch. He sounds disbelieving.

"I love him" that's all he has to say on the matter, really. He lost someone he loved already, with his brothers death his heart broke to pieces. Shattered inside his chest, and he spend two years trying to glue it back together. His heart can't take the loss of another person that is dear to him.

"He's all you want" Zoro states and Luffy nods, which leads to a deep sigh erupting from the green-haired man. He shakes his head before muttering "I wonder if you know how dangerous that is"

"I'm not gonna give up" his voice carries finality. Because he doesn't care about Bonney anymore. He can't lose Law. Not now, not when Law and him are getting to know each other again, in a different way, in a better way.

"I guess that's love" Zoro sighs "Don't hurt yourself"

"Law just needs a little bit time to get used to things" he lets himself lie down with his head on Zoro's thigh, and looks up at him, before he grins "I can see up your nose"

Zoro snorts, before letting his hand fall over Luffy's eyes, fingers blocking his view.

"He will break up with Bonney once he can except himself as gay or bi, or whatever" Luffy says with conviction, his lashes tickling Zoros fingers.

The green-haired man takes his hand away and peers down at him "What if he only wants to experience with you?"

"Law's not like that"

"Love blinds"

Luffy rolls his eyes "I trust him"

"Maybe you shouldn't"

"Maybe" Luffy sits up and shrugs a little "But I do"

"Alright" Zoro sighs "I just want you to be careful I guess"

Luffy lifts one eyebrow questioningly and the green haired man continues "I mean, you are messing with a relationship here, you told me he has been with her for longer than three years, right?"

Luffy nods and Zoro goes on, scratching the back of his head absently "That's not something you throw away easily, he might like you and is confused, but don't forget who had his heart for so long"

"I don't think he would risk it if he didn't think it might be worth it"

"Yeah" the green-haired man says in agreement maybe, or just because he doesn't want to argue with him. Zoro can be lazy like that, Luffy thinks.

* * *

"Tony's?" Law asks, once they meet at their bench and Luffy nods. He didn't know how to greet the other man, but Law just embraced him in a warm hug, that lasted a little longer because Luffy didn't feel like letting the other go yet.

Now that he's finally allowed close to him, he wants to be as close as possible.

The air is cold, but it isn't snowing anymore. Still, the once green grass around him is covered in untouched white. He feels a strong urge to walk through it and ruin the perfect surface. He smiles a little to himself. He guesses, that's just how humans are, always fighting the need to destroy the things that seem too close to perfection.

He voices his thoughts out loud and Law looks at him for a moment, before he asks "Are you thinking about something in particular?"

"Just the snow" he says and Law hums.

It's a little awkward. Only a little. He feels a strong need to reach for the others hand, but he doesn't know Laws boundaries. But he would like to, just...to reassure himself. Maybe. But Law has his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Luffy sighs, and watches how his hot breath leaves white puffs in the air "It's getting colder"

"At least you are dressing accordingly to it now" Law says and eyes Luffys warm jacket and his own scarf that is tightly wrapped around Luffys neck.

"I can't let you dress me all the time" Luffy smiles and he feels the awkwardness fade a little. This is still Law, even if things between them are differently now, this is still the man he wasted hours joking around with.

"If you would let me dress you, you would look much better" Law grins and Luffy knows he is joking.

Luffy snorts "Bonney dresses you, so don't pretend"

He instantly feels like slapping himself. He doesn't want to talk about her, to be honest, he wishes he could forget about Bonney altogether. Wishes that Law could forget her.

But Law just laughs and says "More the other way around"

Luffy doesn't say anything. Law's girlfriend is the last person he wants to talk about.

* * *

"Ah, I've missed this" Law sighs, as he leans back in his chair and Luffy can't hide his smile. Because, yes, he missed this too, missed Law and their easy conversations, their closeness. It's nice to hear that Law feels just like he does.

"Me too" he says and Law smiles at him. They are sitting at their usual corner and he is already munching on his pizza. This feels like a date, he thinks and maybe it actually is.

"I've started working at the hospital fully now" Law says then.

"Oh? you finished with your studies then? You are a full doctor now?"

"Surgeon, yes...finally"

"I'm proud of you" he says, and he means it. Law must have worked hard. "So how is it working out for you? Do you have to work a lot now?"

Law smirks at him a little, reaching over the table to lay his hand on Luffys own before saying dramatically "Afraid I don't have time for you anymore, darling?"

He nearly chokes on a piece of pizza and he can't avoid a loud cough, as he hits himself on his chest lightly, trying to get his breathing under control. Law just saw completely through him. The other starts laughing at his expression almost instantly, letting his hand go.

"Don't die on me" he says, chuckling, clearly amused at Luffy's embarrassed state.

"I'm good" he breaths out and clears his throat one last time "I'm fine, shit"

"Thank god" Law grins and continues eating his own pizza, as if Luffy just didn't nearly choke to death.

He eyes Law over the edge of his own pizza. The other seems to be in a good mood, seems to be content with ignoring how this is...well, maybe a little bit weird. Law is clearly flirting with him, acting like this is a serious date, ignoring that he has a girlfriend completely.

Luffy is a little bit confused how somebody can just do that so easily. He doesn't think that he could behave like this, if he were Law. Or if he would be with Law. He could never do something like this, without having the other person in the back of his mind. Without feeling guilty as fuck.

He wonders what that says about Law's character. That he doesn't seem to have a problem acting like he doesn't have a girl at home, waiting for him, while he is out, having fun, flirting with somebody else. It's the first time he actually thinks about it, and he can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable at the thought; if Law doesn't have any qualms about cheating on Bonney, would he cheat on him too, if they were to be together? If Law leaves Bonney for him, would he have to be afraid of that?

He thought he was selfish, because he wanted Law to himself, but maybe Law is just as selfish. Acting on his own need, instead of thinking about what Bonney is feeling. About how much he could hurt her with his actions.

Or maybe even him, too. Does Law even care how he feels about all of this?

He sighs a little bit frustrated, thinking about this just gives him a headache.

"Are you okay?" Law asks, and he looks concerned "You seemed a little spaced out there"

"I'm fine, don't worry" he grins slightly, to show the other that he is alright.

Law lets it slide and Luffy is thankful for that. Even if he feels like they should talk about what the hell is going on between them, he is kind of scared of it too. He could reassure himself, and Zoro too, that Law has to have feelings for him, that he wouldn't put his relationship in danger just because he is curious, but at the end of the day, he is completely unsure and insecure.

The only thing he isn't doubting are his own feelings for Law. It's the only clear thing in his life right now. But maybe everything will just work out fine, even if they don't talk about it. Maybe they can pretend Bonney doesn't exists when they are together.

And if that's all he ever gets, if all he ever gets from Law, then he would take it anyway. He would take it, because this, Law and him, chatting, joking, flirting and enjoying each others presence, makes him happy.

It kind of scares him sometimes, how much his happiness depends on someone else.

* * *

It's already late when they get back and the second he closes the door to his home, he gets slammed against it.

He gasps in surprise, the breath in his body is getting knocked out of him, as Law presses his warm body against him, pushing and grinding. His mouth is hot on his own, kissing him with such intensity that Luffy can't help but moan into it.

Law is a good kisser, he thought so before, but now he is getting reminded of it. Law kisses in a way that feels overwhelming to him, hot mouth pressing harshly against his own, taking what he wants from him. Law kisses with heat, rough and firmly, and so, so good, that Luffy can't help but let Law dominate their kiss from the start. He doesn't even want to fight for it, already surrendering to the taller man, who seems determined to make him melt from one kiss alone.

But then Law breaks their heated kiss and Luffy feels his head spinning. His heart is beating so fast, he can barely catch his breath, as he looks into the others dark eyes.

"I've been wanting to do this" Law murmurs against his mouth, like a confession, before stepping away from him to take his jacket off.

Luffy watches how Law sits down on his couch then, as if he didn't just ravished his mouth completely out of nowhere, as if he just didn't remind Luffy how much he wants the other man.

Because he wants him in the bluntest way possible, and he realizes that all he did the last few weeks was constantly reaching for Law, running to him, whenever he called. He wants him to infinity, to the millionth degree, wants him so much he can feel it burning underneath his skin.

And this is why he lets Law do what he wants. If Law wants him, them, to be a secret for now, then Luffy can do that. He hates it, but he can do that, because he can not bear the thought of losing the other man. He wouldn't survive it. He wouldn't be able to pick up his misguided hopes and dreams, his unwanted affection, and then just move on, as if it were nothing.

He lets out a heavy breath.

"Come here" Law beckons and he nods, taking his jacket off on the way, loosing Law's scarf around his neck, putting it over Law's own clothing before moving to sit on his couch next to the older man.

"Not there" he taps his lap with his hand "Here"

Luffy feels heat rising in his cheeks as he moves to sit in Law's lap. He feels the others hand sliding around his waist, thump digging into his hipbone underneath his shirt.

Law looks at him then, his dark eyes resting on his face, before he lifts his hand to slide it across Luffy's warm cheek.

"You are damn pretty" Law says then, like he can't really believe that he would think that way, let alone say it out loud, and Luffy feels his cheeks getting even hotter, his heart beating faster.

He doesn't get the chance to say something, because Law takes one of his hands to the back of his head, pushing him towards him, directing his mouth to his own.

He pushes closer to Law, as close as he can, as he feels the other licking into his mouth instantly. Law picks up where he left him at the door, continuing the rough and heated kiss, like they never broke it at all. He slides one hand into Law's soft black hair, threading his fingers through it and lets his other hand rest at Law's shoulder as he slings his arm around his neck.

He feels one of Law's hands sliding down across his back, the other under his shirt, touching his bare skin, and he can't help but to let out an appreciative sigh.

Law is driving him insane.

He moves his hips a little, and Law lets out a gasp at the movement. It seems like he is not the only one affected. It makes Luffy happy that he can bring Law pleasure. That he is the first guy Law is trying this with, that, now in this moment, Law has chosen him, not Bonney.

He wants to take it up a notch, so he breaks the kiss. Law's eyes are glazed slightly, as they look into each others eyes, and his breath comes a little bit more heavy. Fuck, the older man looks so good like this and he wants to see more. Wants to see how Law will look when he brings him to the brim of ultimate pleasure, wants to be responsible for it.

He slides to his knees then, in between Law's legs, and the other let's out a appreciative noise. He moves his hands along Law's jeans-clad thighs, making his way up to the other mans crotch, pulling his zipper down. He doesn't waste any time, sliding Laws pants and underwear down to his knees, before wrapping his fingers around the thick base of Law's cock, forming a tight circle.

Law lets out a sharp breath when Luffy leans close, darting his tongue out to lap at the head. He can taste Law on his tongue, slightly bitter, but not unpleasant, and he lets his tongue flick over Law's cock, circling around the hard ridge before he stretches his mouth down the older mans length, taking him in.

"Fuck" Law swears, and he feels one of Law's hands sliding through his hair, tightening in it, pushing him down even further, urging him to take more.

He obeys, letting his tongue slowly slither up and down as he bobs his head, bringing his mouth to rest against his curled hand with every down stroke. He looks up at Law then through his lashes, and Law swears again under his breath.

"You look so good down there" the older man says, breathless, hoarse.

He doesn't answer, instead, he decides to take Law down even further, as far as he can until he feels Law's cock hit the back of his throat. Law gasps at the feeling of a tight throat contracting around his cock, surging his hips forward, pushing Luffys head down. He can't help but moan around Laws cock at the hard push, and he watches how the other man bites his lips, the vibration of his voice racing through Law's body.

He picks up his tempo, when he notices how Law's breath grows shallower.

"Luffy" Law gasps "I'm gonna come"

He peers up at Law, and realizes that the other probably expects him to pull off. He doesn't though, watching how Law's eyes travel from where his cock is disappearing between Luffy's wet lips, to his eyes, looking at him intensely.

"Shit, you-"

Law's hips jerk as he comes, his hands tightening in Luffy's messy black hair, pushing him down on his cock, holding him there, his eyes fixed upon the boy down on his knees. Luffy works him through it, throat contracting around Law's cock, as he swallows his load, bitter on his tongue.

"God" Law sighs, still trying to catch his breath, as Luffy pulls his mouth of Laws cock, licking his lips, before tugging the other back into his pants.

He moves up then, sitting himself down on Law's lap again, pressing against him, pulling the older man into a heated kiss.

Law can probably taste himself on his tongue, but he doesn't pull away, instead he pushes him closer, hands sliding into his black hair again, softly pushing his fingers through it. Law kisses him lazily, now that he has been satisfied, his kisses are more gentle, and not as rushed and harsh, as they were before. Luffy doesn't really care, as long as he can be close to the other.

He pushes his body against Law's, grinding his hips. He is still hard, got hard from having Law's cock in his mouth, from seeing the other man so out of control, and he can barely keep himself from grinding down on Law's leg.

"You're hard" Law says then, breaking the kiss.

No shit, he thinks, but swallows it down, as he just lets out a whine, pushing himself against Law's body in the need of friction.

"I-" Law starts, and clears his throat. Luffy can feel his hands on his waist again, holding him still, stopping his frantic movement "That's kinda..., I mean-"

"What?"

"You've gotten hard from blowing me" Law states and Luffy nods "I mean- of course I get off on it when you-, but you-" He feels Laws fingers digging into his hipbone, as he watches how the other struggles to find the right words to say "I just don't ...get the appeal of sucking another mans cock, I guess?"

Luffy just hums, pushing closer to Law again before saying "So you are not gonna repay the favor, are you?"

"Well," he lifts his hand "I could-"

"Don't worry about it" Luffy says, although his erection is killing him right now, he knows it will go away after a while. There's no need to rush it, to push Law where he isn't comfortable yet.

It's silence then, and he leans forward, resting his head on Law's shoulder. He feels the others hands sliding across his back and he can't help but to let out a content sigh. He doesn't need to get off now, this is nice enough for him.

They sit like this for a while then, enjoying the others warmth, being close, until Luffy notices how he starts to feel really sleepy and he can't help but let out a yawn "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Oh," Law starts, "Bonney is-"

But then he pauses and asks "Do you want me to?"

Luffy doesn't say anything, he nods against Laws shoulder, feeling his body warmth on his own.

"Then, yes, I guess" Law mutters, and Luffy presses his smile into the others shirt.

* * *

"Let's play firsts" Luffy grins, as he watches Law crawling into bed with him. He's already shooed Chopper out of his bedroom, so the dog can sleep peacefully on the couch.

Law hums "I thought you were tired"

"I'm not anymore"

"Well, _I am_"

"C'mon, let's talk" he nudges Law's shoulder as the other turns away from him "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon"

Law makes a noise, but stays silent. Luffy huffs, but can't help but let out an appreciative noise at the sight of Law's bare back. The black ink is beautiful, Luffy thinks, and it fits Law so, so, well.

"I like your tattoos" he says, and Law turns around to face him again.

"You never stop talking" Law grumbles, but there is a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, so Luffy knows it's Laws way of giving in.

"Okay, so..." he shuffles a little closer to Law, because he can, he is allowed to, and that is enough reason to make him smile stupidly as he looks up in the other mans face "First time getting pissed drunk?"

"Mh..." Law seems to think about it for a while before he says "With Penguin and Shachi under the bleachers at a boring football game in High School" he laughs a little "We were so drunk, we fell asleep there"

"Oh god" Luffy laughs "So they were a bad influence on you?"

"No, I was the one who bought the booze" Law smirks a little, before saying "What about you?"

"Ace got me drunk" he smiles a bit at the memory "I think I just turned 16 or something, and he just kept giving me shot after shot, and after a while I just couldn't stand straight anymore, Ace had to give me a piggy-ride back home"

"Like a good responsible big brother" Law says and Luffy chuckles.

"Okay. So" he starts again, "First time sex?"

"Really?" Law asks and Luffy nods, "With Bonney"

"What?!" he can't help but let his expression fall a bit, the smile leaving his face. He didn't know Bonney was Law's first. Not that it changes anything, or that it matters, but still...it irks him somehow.

"Yeah" Law nods "Back in High School"

"I thought you've only been with her for like three years or something"

"3 and a half, yes" Law states, "But I've known her since High-school, we were together back then, like nearly all of my High School years, but then her parents moved and she had to leave. We broke up then and got back together when she came back"

"Oh" He doesn't know what else to say, he didn't know that Law has known Bonney for so long. But what does he know about them anyway? He knows that they have been together three and a half years, that they live together for nearly two years now, that Law pays most of the rent and that Bonney works at Pizza hut...and that's it. He doesn't really know a thing about their relationship. Doesn't know anything else about Bonney either.

So why is he so surprised that Law has been with her for longer than he had thought? Why does this hurt so much?

Why does he feel much more guilty now?

"What about you?" Law asks then, completely pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"First time sex" Law smiles, nudging his shoulder "C'mon, spill"

"When I first moved in here" Luffy starts, because he feels like he needs to tell the whole story for Law to get it "I was still grieving about Ace's death. I wasn't over it and I-" he interrupts himself "I'm not over it now either, but I can be happy now, I've accepted it, you know?" he waits until Law nods as a sign that he understood him "But back then... I was just a mess"

He tries to search for the right words, but he finds that there is no way to wrap it up nicely for Law, so he just says bluntly "The first time I met Zoro, I got drunk with him, spilled my heart and then we had sex on his bedroom floor"

Law frowns "You slept with him?!"

"Yeah" he nods "But...we decided pretty quickly that we are better off as friends"

"Alright" the other man just says, and turns around again. Showing him that this is the end of their conversation. He seems angry and Luffy isn't sure why. He doesn't think Law has the right to be angry at him anyway. What does one drunken night mean against a relationship?

It means nothing. Law should know that.

"Are you angry?" he asks, and he reaches out until his hand is touching Law's warm skin.

"No" Law murmurs "Sleep now"

"Zoro is a good friend, but he could never be more than that" he explains.

"Why?"

The question caught him off-guard and the _because I'm in love with you_, nearly spills from his lips. He lets out a deep breath. Law is aware of nothing. He doesn't get anything.

If someone should be angry it's him.

He swallows it down though and says "He teaches P.E and math. I hate math"

He can see Law's back shake a bit as the other chuckles, before he turns around again, pulling Luffy into his warm arms, until he lays with his head on Laws naked chest.

"That's a stupid reason" Law mumbles into his hair, and Luffy feels his heart beat hard at their closeness.

"It's reason enough"

* * *

The thing is, it's too easy to pretend, when they are eating breakfast on his couch, and Luffy makes fun of Law's deep hatred for bread. When they exchange kisses on his couch, Law pressing him into the soft cushions, it's too easy to pretend that Law loves him just as much as he loves Law.

So when Law gets up to leave just after breakfast, talking about how he and Bonney had plans for today, reality just slaps him hard in the face.

"She wants to check out this new pizza place downtown" he says, putting on his jacket.

"When will we meet again?" Luffy says, and he hates how he...clings.

Law lifts an eyebrow "I've got to work the next days...how about next Wednesday? I've reserved that day for you anyway"

"Alright" he nods.

"Hey" Law says, and he reaches his hand out to ruffle through his hair, like he always does, pulling him into a kiss, before leaving with a "See you"

"See you" he sighs as he closes the door.

Reality truly is a bitch.


End file.
